Tell the Truth and Shame the Devil
by Waruitenshi
Summary: Sam soon discovers that he's not just seeing Lucifer because he's crazy. Turns out they have one Hellish link between them and Sammy's in denial about everything! But Lucifer will make him see the truth one way or another! Rated "M" to be safe! Lucifer/Sam Slash, Yaoi. One-Shot. You've been warned.


**Summary: Sam soon discovers that he's not just seeing Lucifer because he's crazy. Turns out they have one Hellish link between them and Sammy's in denial about everything! But Lucifer will make him see the truth one way or another! Rated "M" to be safe! Lucifer/Sam Slash, Yaoi. One-Shot. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural! If I DID, things would have been a LOT different and whole heck of a lot cooler! XD**

**Warning(s): This series of One-Shots isn't really for those who have a weak stomach or constitution. It contains twisted romance and torturous pleasures, Yaoi/Slash and other delightfully dark and perverseness. You have been warned and you read at your own risk. Have fun! X3**

**Pairing(s): Lucifer/Sam Winchester.**

**Author's Note(s): Lmfao! Just wanna say that I don't know what came over me, but once I started writing this, I had trouble stopping. But basically, I thought this would be fun to do! And that when I wrote this, I had only made it to the episode where Castiel blew up with those Leviathans going everywhere in the water. So you can imagine my surprise and disturbing delight when I recently finished writing this little series of Lucifer/Sam Slash fics and saw the episodes with Lucifer keeping Sam awake and stuff! XD Oh fabulous day!**

**XD First time writing this sort of fic or this pairing so sorry if anyone seems OOC or anything since this is one of the many ways I view these characters, but hey it's fan fiction! XD What fun is it if they aren't just a little OOC, eh? Heheheheh! So anywho! When I saw Sam start hallucinating Lucifer, I couldn't help thinking "Wow! Now if only he could do kinky stuff to him! That'd bring a whole new meaning to the phrase "Mindfuck!" and OH what fun that would be!" Thus this fanfic series was born! TA DA! I always thought that Lucifer treated Sam nicely and was pretty honest with him considering he was the Devil (he could have done a LOT worse). XD But hey, without truth, what use are lies yah know! **

**Also, I LOVE Castiel! XD He is tied with Lucifer for being my absolute favorite character in this show! So anything bad I have to say about him is strictly because it is from one of the characters point of view and is in NO WAY related to how I like him. Okay? X3**

**XD And I know it seems a bit long, but eh. I just write 'em, I don't realize how much it is to read until I'm done. Oh and a BIG thanks to any and all who support my love of Slash/Yaoi and writing and my warped, random, perverseness! Lmfao! X3 Hope ya'll continue to enjoy my work because I hope to continue writing!**

**Now! ON WITH THE STORY! Please review! I find them tasty!**

* * *

**"Tell the Truth and Shame the Devil"**

* * *

He'd been trying his hardest to do what Dean had said and just believe in his big brother, to start small and build back his sanity from there… he _really_ had! But that gets to be quite difficult when the Devil himself is nagging at you just as much as Dean tended to do… and that was more often than it should have been.

Sam heaved a sigh as he shut his eyes for a moment; rubbing them with his thumb and forefinger. They were beginning to itch from all the staring he was doing at his laptop screen for the research he had to do for their current job.

It was late and the tall hunter was all by himself in their motel room… well, as "by himself" as he could be with ol' Lucy leaning languidly forward against the back of a chair he was occupying to he stare at Sam with that unreadable intensity as the other tried to pretend he wasn't there.

As always, when he opened his eyes and peered hopefully at the foot of the bed to see if he wasn't seeing Satan anymore, he felt that horribly familiar feeling of having let Dean down yet again, because as always, the Devil was still there; ready to give a smug grin or wink in his direction as if to say "Yep Sammy! I'm still here!" which wasn't as comforting as it might have been had it not been Lucifer…

It was bad enough that the near constant staring at him was disconcerting, but then Lucifer would flash him all sorts of alarmingly charming or unreadable little smiles or grins or even worse, when he started _talking_ and making lewd comments regarding their "time together in the cage", like it was some kind of couples kinky getaway or something… annnnnd _that _thought just made his face heat up and feel an uncomfortable and unfamiliar squirming in his stomach which tended to happen when ever Sam's train of thought veered in that direction…

Glancing quickly at the clock on his laptop he saw that time was passing by pretty slowly. Dean had gone out to either drink, eat pie, nail a chick in the bar he was drinking in, or possibly all of the above seeing as it WAS Dean. So the older hunter would probably be out pretty late as per usual.

"You _know_ Sammy, for a guy who's always blathering on about taking care of and watching over you, your big brother Deano _suuuure _does like ditching you every chance he gets." Came the calm words with a hint of concern that was probably of the mocking nature just to irritate and taunt him into responding.

'_Yeah right… as if he actually cares…' _Sam thought scathingly as he tried to focus on what he was reading.

"Ooooh, but I _do _care Sam!" There was a short pause when the Devil's vessel almost looked up at that; his eyes widening in slight surprise. But then, Sam figured that if the other was really just in his crazy Hell ridden mind, then why wouldn't he know what he was thinking? Yeah… he shouldn't be so surprised…

"Heh, oh come now Sammy! Since when did I ever have to be a figment of your warped imagination to know what you were thinking?" Another pause as he could hear the amused smile in the other's voice. And still he refused to reply. Maybe if he just managed to ignore the fallen angel long enough he'd go away entirely?

The feeling of a hand touching his shoulder snapped him out of his hope filled thoughts as he jerked his head to look in that persons direction. Only for his expression to become crestfallen to see it was just Lucifer touching him; having at some point moved himself from his chair at the foot of the bed to be right beside Sam.

"Aww, don't you worry bunky. I'm not goin' anywhere!" The Devil said with a sweet grin that seemed ironically devilish to the human whose long hair he was now ruffling playfully. The other tended to use all sorts of tactics to make Sam notice him. It was almost like he couldn't stand being ignored…

'_Well, he __**is **__always described as an attention starved child…' _He thought before he could stop himself. And he felt the fingers in his hair curl and grasp the soft locks as Lucy pulled his head back so that his vessel was forced to look directly at him now.

"You _wound_ me Sammy… and here I thought we were starting to get along." He said in that tone of beguiling saccharinity. Sam scoffed and tried to pull away and go back to what he was doing (namely pretending none of this was happening and wishing Dean would hurry back), but those fingers only gave a warning tug and he figured he just had to let this hallucination play itself out.

"Yeah right. You're NOT real! And even if you WERE, how do you think we could ever get along when you tried to kill my brother and everyone I care about?!" The tall brunette replied disdainfully, but this only served to turn the other's little smile into a frown; as if he had actually been hurt by what Sam had said.

And even if he actually felt bad, the hunter kept telling himself that this was a hallucination of Lucifer and therefore was not capable about of having such feelings, if he ever the real Devil was either. Which merely made said Devil go from hurt looking, to a little pissed. Those startling blue eyes narrowing as he leaned down to gaze into the somewhat fearful ones of the young hunter.

"You know Sam… you should really be more careful… no telling _what_ could happen to you when you're _allllll alone _like this…" Sam could feel the warm breath of the other upon his face as he spoke, and although his mind and body were screaming that this was probably real, that little memory of he and Dean in that warehouse echoed soundly and he went to reach for his bandaged hand to irritate the wound again.

But Lucy was having none of that. He reached down and swiftly had the wounded hand up and pinned against the wall. The fingers in the reddish brown hair loosened and began combing through it; further unnerving the hunter.

"_I_ on the other hand wouldn't let anything bad happen to you though… I'd protect you Sammy. Keep you all safe and to myself… and _only_ for me to play with." The fallen angel told him oh so sweetly; his expression softening into a smile to match the tone, and Sam couldn't help a large part of him wanting to believe the other… but…

"You mean like you did in the cage? Were you protecting me then too?" He'd meant to shout it at the hallucination that had a hold of him, but it came out more like an angry whisper. Lucifer's smile widened a little, and a playful glint flickered in his eyes.

"_Well_, I did say for _me_ to play with didn't I? I just can't help playing rough with you sometimes though Sammy! You're so much _fun! _Only I should have the pleasure of breaking you in every way I can imagine." He said, like someone nostalgically recalling all the "good times" they had with someone else. And in another moment, Satan looked thoughtfully at his little boy toy.

"In fact… why don't we have some right now…" And before Sam could question what that meant, he figured it out when he saw Lucifer's face drawing closer to his. But before their lips could so much as brush, the door to the motel opened up, causing them to look over as Dean barged in with a bag of food.

Lucifer gave a low growl of aggravation as Sam took the opportunity to slip out of the other's grasp and hurry over to greet his big brother with a grateful smile and a faint blush, which surprised the sibling when he noticed the goofy look the other had.

"Uh… you okay Sammy? I didn't walk in on anything did I?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow; setting the grub on the table they had and taking a quick survey of the room.

"Wh-what?! N-no! What would there be to walk in on Dean?" Sam asked flusteredly; feeling his face heat up a little more. And though he did spare a fleeting peek at where Lucy sat sulkily on the bed, shooting a death glare at Dean, it didn't make him feel any more at ease. He just hoped the Devil didn't see him blushing… and he also wondered why he should hope that a delusion couldn't see something or why he should even care. Geez, he wondered if he'd ever stop thinking like a crazy person.

At this Lucifer rolled his eyes and shook his head, which Sam saw from the corner of his gaze. The blue eyed devil was sitting with his arms folded and one leg crossed over the other; shoulders slightly hunched like a pouting child.

"-gettin' it on with someone for all I know." Dean's voice caused Sam to turn and gawk at him.

"Wait… do what now?!" The older hunter eyed his little brother again and then went back to unwrapping the burger he had in his hand. At some point during Sam's little zone out of pensiveness, Dean had taken a seat and was getting ready to eat some dinner.

"I _said_, you could have been in here lookin' at porn or gettin' it on with someone for all I knew. We're men Sam. We have needs, and I respect that you might wanna bring a chick back here once in a while or whatever. I just don't wanna accidentally walk in on it." At this explanation, Sam softly exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. But then his brother grinned and gave a chuckle.

"Unless you're still all hung up on bangin' werewolves and demons, eh Sammy? Then at least I'll probably hear the screamin' and howling from outside." Dean added teasingly; seeing as almost everyone Sam had ever hooked up with was some kind of supernatural creature.

But that only made the gangly male turn about four shades of red, which only served to get worse when he saw Lucifer's mood looking much improved as said Ruler of Hell was smiling amusedly at him again, since he liked making the other blush and knowing that he was getting to him. Sam facepalmed and shook his head as he heard his brother chuckling like an idiot and making funny remarks.

"Okay let's see… uh… once you go furry, you want more in a hurry! Yeah, that's pretty funny. Um… once you go demon you- um- okay I can't think of a clean word that makes that sound good… Oh! Oh! I got it! Once you-"

"Dean!" Sam cut in embarrassedly, and his sibling laughed and gave a nod.

"Okay, okay. I'll make the rest up in my head." And with that said, he started chomping down on his burger with a goofy grin and a glazed look in his eyes that reminded the Devil of a cow. Lucifer shook his head as he tried not to sigh. Why did Sam insist on wanting to hang out with that loser?

He could do soooo much better. Correction! HAD done so much better! Sam HAD for a time been his vessel after all. So in that respect the boy did upgrade for a time. One which Lucifer rather missed. He had hoped to enjoy being on the planet his Father had created a LOT longer, so that he and Sam could fix all the wrong those worthless demon scum and human whelps had wrought upon it.

Despite being a bit of a whiner and a crybaby drama queen at times, Lucifer thought the kid had potential and could be quite fun and cute when he wasn't always around that stupid bossy brat sibling of his… Yep, the Devil certainly disliked that jerk. He reminded him a lot of his own brother Michael and he could relate to how horribly irksome it was to be forced to have to stick around such a sullen sibling trying to control you and "fix" you.

In fact, he was currently trying to ignore the bossy bastard, who had thankfully taken to occupying himself no doubt with the soul in his own vessel on the other side of the cage, so he had time to try and play with Sammy.

The little hunter could do his best to try and convince himself all he liked that Lucifer was just some twisted figment of his imagination, but the former angel was quite certain that deep, deep down where he'd buried it, that Sam knew the truth. That there was _much more_ to these so called "hallucinations" than any of those foolish associates of Sam's believed.

'_Heheheh, and they say __**I'm**__ the liar!' _Lucy thought humorously to himself, as he sat on the bed and watched Sam having some dinner with mild interest. It was pretty clear the other had no real desire to eat and that it was more to keep up appearances to assure his big brother than anything.

He knew his tall toy had a lot on his ever troubled mind and that he was trying to figure it all out. Which he himself thought was usually entertaining enough to listen to. It wasn't really like he had much else to do, considering where he was and all.

Besides, their little "connection" took time to build. And all that time behind that damn wall Death had put up had set him back a bit! Ugh, if he EVER got out of this stupid prison and rebound that pale horseman to him again, Lucifer planned to teach the Grim Reaper a lesson for that.

"Not the best bacon cheese burger ever, but what the hell." Dean said with a nonchalant shrug as he tossed the empty wrapper into the trashcan behind Sam and then doing a little fist pump when he "scored a hoop" or however the stupid little grunt monkey phrased it.

Sam merely nodded and smiled and then tried to mimic his brother's little game, but his didn't make it into the wastebasket and so Dean teased him good naturedly for it while Satan rolled his eyes; tempted to make a snarky comment to get those puppy eyes back on him but knowing it might mess up the little strategy he had going.

He really wanted to mess with Sam, but he had to be careful when Dean was around or else the moron might catch on… but more than likely he'd make a comment to someone slightly more competent like that Bobby fellow and THEN he would figure out something was amiss, and then they'd try to "fix" his vessel. And _his_ toy didn't NEED any damn fixing.

So he went back to his chair at the foot of Sam's bed and waited as patiently as he could until the two went to lie down on their respective mattresses. Then, he popped over to lie beside Sam; who had been lying on his side and suddenly stiffened when he felt the spot beside him sag down a little. And for a brief moment he really hoped it was Dean coming over to play a prank on him or even to tell him he'd figured something out and they had to go.

But then he felt arms wrap around him underneath of the covers and he tried to control his breathing. A cool hand came up to soothingly caress his hair and then his cheek, which considering who was the one the hand was attached to, did anything but ease his tension!

He shut his eyes tighter and tried to concentrate on anything but the fingers trailing down his cheek and continuing downward in a purposeful manner. Heck, he even tightened his grip so that his fingernails were digging into the palm of his healing hand! But all that did was make the other stop for a few seconds before resuming.

"Now, now Sammy. There's no sense in hurting yourself. That won't do you any good anymore." The quiet voice and hot breath on his ear made the young hunter's eyes snap open in alarm; the disturbing closeness causing him to feel all squirmy and fearful again. But really, who wouldn't be freaked out that they were being bothered day in and day out by the Devil?! Or at least the mental delusion of one?

Strong hands forced both of Sam's together behind his back and the next thing he knew they were bound with something soft but durable… It didn't feel like rope, but at the same time it did. Either way, it held against his silent struggling, but that was put to a quick halt when Lucifer gripped his wounded hand and gave it a painful squeeze.

"See what I mean? Now be careful or you might attract some unwanted brotherly attention." Sam stilled and tried not to make a sound. Mostly to avoid having the whole "how did you get tied up?" conversation he'd end up having with Dean if he woke the other up, but also since he didn't want to give the other the satisfaction of knowing he'd caused him pain.

The feel of soft, cool lips against his warm and steadily heating skin of his neck sent a shiver down his spine. In that moment he vividly recalled the Devil saying how contrary to what other's believed, he _wasn't_ hot to the touch…

"How sweet of you to remember." The somewhat pleased Devil whispered in his ear before flicking his tongue teasingly over the shell. He'd had thousands of years seeing how humans mated and sinned before his imprisonment, so such practices were nothing new to him.

Sam gave a little gasp of surprise when a hand slid down into his boxers and over the sensitive organ. The adroit fingers wrapped around it and started stroking him slowly, making his breath hitch as he tried to quietly wriggle back out of the increasingly bizarre situation he was in, only to feel something firm and with his luck definitely NOT a flashlight pressing against his bottom, making him cease his movement again.

'_Damnit! No matter where I go or what I do, he's there! Why can't I just sleep in peace?!' _The young hunter thought in frustration. He heard Lucifer give a low chuckle and felt the hand on him give an unfortunately pleasant squeeze that made him bite his lower lip to keep from moaning.

"Because Sammy, I want to play! If it wasn't for Deano over there, this would be much better… buuuuuut I suppose for now it'll have to do." The other said, as if they were talking merrily about the weather and not the fact that Satan was jerking him off under the covers… in the same room as his older brother… which all felt WAY too real to be all in his head like he hoped it would be.

"Oh please. If you really didn't want me around, don't you think you could get rid of me? Hmm? If I were just some twisted illusion your mind created, then how could I do _this_?" He said while rubbing his thumb roughly over the slit of the other's tip; smearing the little drop of pre-cum that had begun to form.

Sam turned his head to hiss into his pillow; his mind reeling at the Devil's words and the sensations that he knew Dean would tell him he shouldn't be feeling. But his body was beginning to betray him, much to Lucifer's delight, as he felt himself growing harder with each stroke.

"See? Couldn't do that if I wasn't real." He gave Sam's earlobe a nibble.

'_Says you! For all I know this could be another trick! Just some twisted dream or something.' _Sam thought stubbornly; not wanting to believe it. Lucifer rolled his eyes. Such a hardheaded boy this Winchester was… ah well! At least the kid figured out they could communicate through Sam's thoughts. He'd really missed their two-sided conversations.

"Heh, well, if it's all just a dream. Then why don't you let out all those little cries of passion you want to make, hm? Here… I'll even help." Lucy bit down on the tender spot of flesh where throat met shoulder, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Sam shut his eyes again and though he did his best not to make a sound, a whimper wormed its way out of him. He froze when he heard the covers of Dean's bed shift and he couldn't help, if only for the tiniest moment, feeling thankful that Lucifer stopped too. Even if he found it a little odd as to why.

"That's right… be a good little vessel and stay quiet. We wouldn't want to disturb Dean and have him see what a naughty little brother he has, do we?" The Devil teased as he began to play with his prey again.

"It's a shame you know… personally I miss hearing all the pretty sounds you make for me. I guess I'll just have to wait… but sooner or later I'll get you all to myself again, and then the fun can really begin!" Lucifer told him, sounding like a child who was frustrated he couldn't watch a movie he wanted to see, but seemed happy enough about the chance to see it when it came out.

'_Whatever. Just get the hell offa me you creep! I… I don't want to do this!' _Sam told him; trying to sound convincing, but failing as he tried to bite back another moan that threatened to escape him.

"Your stubborn nature says 'no, no, no' but your mind and _especially_ your body are screaming 'Oh please, Lucifer yes!'" The Devil told him amusedly, before he heard another chuckle and felt a pull on his hair, and then their eyes met when Sam opened his to see what the other planned to do.

Lucifer gave him such a sweet and charming smile that Sam could have almost mistaken the look for… _loving_… but he doubted the Morning Star could feel that for anyone but himself… and maybe God. Little did he know just how wrong he was.

"Poor Sammy. Do you want me to help you keep quiet?" There was a pause as Sam considered, in which he felt another hand snake underneath of his shirt and give his nipple a tweak. And before he knew what he was doing, he gave a nod that made Lucifer's smile widen and his icy eyes twinkle.

"Good boy." He said before pulling the human into a kiss that startled Sam. Cool lips met warm as he shut his eyes and attempted to imagine that it was Jess he was kissing, and not Lucifer… that for some strange reason she had soft facial hair and cool skin that all felt oddly nice and that she was the one making him feel so good.

Lucifer caught on to this and bit down on Sam's bottom lip enough to draw blood and cause the boy to give a painfully surprised little yelp, which was muffed by his mouth being pressed against the other's. And he pulled away to turn him over onto his back and grasp the young hunter's chin firmly and give him a glare. The look gave Sam the very bad feeling that he had somehow just messed up big time!

"Just when I thought we were finally having fun… you go and think of that damn WHORE again!" Satan hissed acidly, his grip on the tall ones neither region tightening out of anger, and it was starting to hurt Sam a LOT.

'_A-again…?'_ Sam all but squeaked in his mind as his eyes began to water from the viselike grip. Lucifer gave a growl as he had forgotten that despite the wall being torn down from Sam's mind, the human had yet to remember everything yet.

"Yes… this isn't the first time you tried to find solace with that slut. And here I thought I'd gotten that out of your system when you were back in the cage!" He informed the not so bright vessel, before his grip thankfully loosened a little.

"Ah well… I suppose the Devil's work is never done." The fallen angel sighed, before smiling and giving Sam a kiss on the forehead that made the boy blush a little. Why couldn't anyone ever interested in him ever NOT be freakin' psychotic?

"It was rather… enjoyable the first time. Maybe it'll be even better the second, eh Sammy?" Satan grinned and then gave Sam another kiss; more passionate and full of possession. Sam shivered and instinctively thrust himself into the other's hand since it had stopped moving.

He could feel the other smiling as they kissed, but only half regretted doing it when his mind registered the reaction, because that sinfully dexterous hand not only began moving, but picked up the pace a little.

Sam groaned as quietly as he could into the other's mouth, and Lucifer took full advantage of that to slip his tongue in and explore the warmth he was unconsciously offered.

It wasn't like Sam could inconspicuously move away or get up with the Devil straddling him like that! The figure above him was leaning down just enough so that they could make-out and still have enough room to toy with him.

It felt rather uncomfortable with his arms underneath of him, still tied, but if he tried to fight the other physically or verbally, it would just alert Dean and he was terrified of the thought of his brother putting him away in some asylum or a panic room(again… again)! Nothing ever good happened when he was locked up in either one.

So the young hunter would just have to suck it up and let this little delusion play out… if it even was one. Through his steadily hazing mind, the Winchester knew he wasn't as crazy as they all said he was. That there was a really big chance this was all frighteningly real, and that somehow, he was able to see, and talk to, and _touch_ Lucifer. And that for some freaky reason that he didn't understand, he was getting practically raped by him!

"Oh come now Sammy. You can't rape the willing!" Lucifer chuckled as he parted to let the other have some air. At least he remembered such a thing was required for a human to live.

'_Alas… he didn't need to breath when we were both in the cage…' _Satan sighed inwardly; observing how the other was panting a little as he fought to control his racing heart. As Sam gazed up a little foggily at the other, he felt fingers pressing against his slightly parted lips.

"Wet them. Trust me Sammy, you might not like it as much if you don't." Sam blinked as he tried to understand that, and when he did, he felt his face heat up as nervousness became apparent on his face. The dominant of the two sighed and shook his head. Well, he supposed if the other wasn't so stubborn, it might not be much of a challenge. And sometimes a challenge could be interesting.

"Don't worry Sam. We're not going all the way _tonight. _I just want to help you… loosen up." He said with a smirk; pressing his fingers to the other's lips again.

"And we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Sam hesitated at the other's aloofness, and the fact that he was actually given a choice. Then again Lucifer did seem to like negotiating things with him.

Glancing up at the other's face and then to the fingers, he tentatively leaned forward and took the two digits into his mouth; sucking on them as he used his tongue to wet them as best he could.

The Devil smiled softly; enjoying the smooth, hot attention given and his vessels cooperation. A thin string of saliva connected them as he retracted his fingers from Sam's mouth, and then the young hunter gave a sharp intake of breath when he felt one of them forcing its way into his tight entrance.

A shudder wracked his body when the long, chilly digit worked its way inside of him as far and as slowly as it could go. Lucifer thought it was quite nice that the other was so quiet beneath him; trying so hard to focus on the hand stroking him and to ignore how strangely pleasant it felt to be touched that way.

And as Lucifer swooped in to capture that deliciously sultry mouth and began sliding the finger in and out of the hunter's tight body, a sudden flash flood of memories passed through Sam's mind.

Memories of Lucifer fingering him like this in the cage, while a very naked Sam moaned and writhed for more as he was bound to some large meat hooks while he stood on his tiptoes on a chair; so that whenever he moved against the invading fingers, the hooks would stretch and rip the sweat and blood covered flesh.

The mixed sensations of hot and cool, pleasure and pain ran through him as reality came crashing back and he groaned into Lucifer's mouth when he felt another finger being added; the surprisingly skillful fallen angel curling them and pressing against a spot inside him that made him forget he where he was and not care who he was with.

'_Careful Sammy, or you'll wake big brother.' _He heard the other's playful voice in his mind, and he clenched his fits behind his back; trying to keep quiet as he hoped digging his fingernails into his palms might help. It didn't really… in fact, the dull pain kind of turned him on even more and so he switched to just gripping the sheet beneath them instead.

He failed to suppress a moan when Lucifer bit his bottom lip again; flicking his tongue over the wound and enjoying the sweet, tangy taste of blood. He could still taste the demonic blood the other had mixed in with the human. It would never be out of his system, no matter how the boy deluded himself into thinking he could.

They heard Dean give a tired grunting sound in his sleep as the lump in the other bed turned over to face away from them. Sam couldn't help being glad that Dean was such a heavy sleeper. The slow pace however, was beginning to kill him! And though he really hated to, and didn't want to seem like he was enjoying any of this… that façade was pretty much dissolved by now, so why not just get it over with?

'_L-Lucifer…' _Sam thought, and was surprised when even the voice in his head sounded breathless and wantonly strained.

"Yes Sam?" Though Lucifer sounded rather calm, his voice was low and laced with lust. He could tell Sam wanted more, but he wanted him to ask for it. The other remained quiet however; apart from his muffled moans and rapid heartbeat.

'_Please… I-I need…' _Sam thought as he tried to convey it by thrusting up into that strong yet softly cool hand pleadingly.

"Uh, uh, uh Sammy. You have to tell me what it is you want. I know you like it, but you have to admit it." He teased; but when the other blushed and didn't answer to try and be all stubborn again, he stopped his pleasurable ministrations. Making the boy keen quietly as Sam gave him that kicked puppy look he found cute. Lucifer leaned down so that their noses were just brushing against each other.

"Come on now Sam. Tell the truth, and _shame_ the Devil." He said with dark glee; a smug smirk playing on his pale lips as he saw the internal conflict the other was having. Heck, when wasn't Sam having some sort of mental torment in that grapefruit of his?

Even so, it was always fun to watch! He heard the boy sigh softly and close his eyes, as if in defeat, before he opened them and looked up at the Devil with an adorably pouty expression.

'_Fine… I-I like it… okay? So can you pick up the damn pace now?!' _Sam said defiantly; making Lucifer chuckle and give him a peck on the nose that made the human flash him a blushing glare.

"Ask me _nicely_." Lucifer told him. His grin widened when he began to pull his fingers out of his hardheaded lovers hot insides and Sam had this sort of panicked look like a kid when he thinks he's not going to get that present he wants because he was being a brat. Lucifer was happy to see it had the desired effect and so he stopped just halfway out of the other.

"Wait…!" Sam breathed out quietly in a rush. Not wanting to be stuck all horny, hard and tied because he pissed off the Devil. Especially when he was so close! Putting aside his pride since he was in a serious need for release, Sam tried again…

'_Please make me feel good?' _Lucifer eyed him smilingly; like a cat sizing up the plump mouse it had just caught.

"And how do you want me to do that Sam? Like this?" He asked with that seductively sweet tone of his; thrusting his fingers roughly into Sam as he gave them a twist. Sam bit his already swollen and bleeding lip, irritating the wound further as he clawed at the sheet beneath him.

'_Oh God!' _Sam thought as he arched his back at the twisted enjoyment he got out of that; wishing sooooo badly that he could moan and scream and somewhat angry at Dean for having to be here right now. Why couldn't the jerk have stayed out instead with some bar bitch?

"Heheh, _quite _the opposite Sammy. Try again." He said, pulling his fingers almost all the way out and then adding a third as he shoved them back in again; and this time curling instead of twisting them as he hit that spot to make Sammy see spots.

"Lu-Lucifer! Mmmph!" Sam breathed out gruffly, as he did all he could to thrust back against the wonderful warped feeling. Dean tossed and turned at the sound, but it wasn't enough to wake him. May have had something to do with all he normally drank, either way, both were glad for their own reasons the moron slept soundly.

Sam's forgotten erection brushed against the cotton shirt the Devil's former human vessel had worn before he'd taken Sam as his own. The light friction made him whimper a little and try to thrust up to get more, gaining the possessive fallen angel's attention.

But just as his hand was about an inch from it, the sound of a cell phone going off caught them both off guard, and the Devil quickly rolled Sam back onto his side and pulled the blankets that had pooled around their waists back up over them; though to anyone looking, it would appear as if only one person occupied the bed.

A cool hand reached up to cover Sam's mouth to help muffle his heavy breathing until he could even it out, while the other stayed perfectly still inside of Sam; making the human hunter feel flustered as hell! But they both knew he'd have made a sound of protest if Lucifer tried to take them out again.

So for now Sam just had to lay there and pretend to be asleep and resist the urge to get things going again. He still hadn't had his orgasm and he was rather annoyed with the other for having taken his time to torment him. But that only earned him a chortle from Lucifer; who was starting to get ideas for some new games they could play…

Hearing the sound, Dean woke up and answered his phone groggily. The "Oh hey Bobby" kind of tipped off who it was. The older sibling gave their father figure a bit of sass for waking them up so darn late at night and then the usual conversation about hunting could be heard as Sam pretended he was asleep still.

Lucifer made swift and stealthy work of untying his toy so as to avoid suspicion. He knew Sam would keep his mouth shut for fear of Dean or any of his so called "friends" thinking any less of him, or trying to lock him up.

Feeling that he was now free, Sam flexed his fingers experimentally before cautiously shifting to move his arms in a more normal looking sleeping position. Dean was fumbling around to write something down so he didn't notice.

'_Damnit…!' _Sam cursed in his head. He felt Lucifer's unoccupied hand caressing his hair again, and hated himself that he'd been letting any of this happen and that he liked the comforting gesture; whether it was false or not, which it wasn't. But mostly he was feeling all angry and hateful at the job… and even a little at both Dean and Bobby right now.

"You're so wishy washy Sammy." Satan chortled in amusement.

"Either you hate them and hunting, or you love them. But we both know you don't really love them. More like tolerate…" The fingers trailed along the strong jaw line.

'_Shut up…'_ Sam tried to yell the thought, but instead of the angry and intimidating shout he wanted, all he ended up with was a rather pathetic and unconvincing utterance that only encouraged the other to continue.

"And though you tell yourself that you hate to admit it and that it isn't true. The one you _actually_ love… is _**me**__!_" Lucifer whispered in an alluringly dark way that sent a delightful chill through his body.

He wanted to try again to tell the other to shut up or go to Hell or something to that effect, but then he had to fight to keep control when he felt those fingers slide in and out ever so torturously slow a few times just to emphasis Lucifer's point.

"You _crave_ my attention. Almost as much as I do yours. You're only making things difficult for yourself by denying it." He continued; ghosting the tip of his middle finger over that bundle of nerves in a circular motion and sending little jolts of pleasure coursing through him like marvelously maddening electricity.

"Okay Sammy! Time to wake up. We gotta go." Came the urgent voice of one Dean Winchester, as he gave what he assumed to be his slumbering siblings shoulder a nudge to rouse him. Fortunately he didn't know that his little brother didn't need any more "rousing" for the night… or morning… whatever it was.

Thankfully the nudge gave Sam an excuse to make the little whining protest he managed to muffle with his pillow as Lucifer took that moment to withdraw his sinfully skilled slender digits from the slick insides of his darling vessel.

Dean gave him a curious and somewhat weirded out look at the sound, but shook his head and hoped he had been hearing things before he began getting ready to leave. It was both a blessing and a curse to have a brother who was to self-involved and obsessed with hunting to pay him much mind.

"It's late Dean…" Sam confirmed as he glanced at the digital clock that came with the motel to see it was a few hours passed Midnight. Dean began pulling on his clothes he had on earlier.

"Bobby called and told me what he thinks it is that's been terrorizing the town. And I think I know who it is!" He said with tired excitement as he all but hopped into his jeans. Sam was still pretty hard and so he did his best to get dressed under the covers as inconspicuously as possible.

Sam was surprised to see that Lucifer didn't look as pouty as he had last time they were interrupted, and hoped that wasn't a bad thing… Dean on the other hand was looking positively perplexed as he began checking frantically under the bed.

"Uh… you okay Dean?" Sam asked as he used the chance to stand up and pull on his jeans before sitting back down on the bed and pulling his jacket over his lap to hide the bulge. He heard his brother bump his head and cuss.

"Yeah… it's just… what the hell man?! I can't seem to find the laces to my boots!" The older hunter cried in aggravation. Followed by the impish chuckling of Lucifer from his spot behind Sam. And then he felt the Devil sit up and lean against him; resting his chin on the humans shoulder.

"Kinda wasted on the boots if you ask me." Lucifer said smirkingly into Sam's ear, and the boy felt something soft and familiar being pressed into his hand. When he looked down and opened up his hand, he saw a pair of long bootlaces tied together.

'_Is that what you tied me up with?!' _Sam asked, quite taken aback.

"Correct! And here's your reward!" Lucifer told him while he reached one hand down and gave the denim covered lump in his pants a teasing squeeze that made Sam instinctively lean into the touch. Only to scowl at himself the moment the hand disappeared as he could just FEEL that self-satisfied smirk on the other's face.

"Get off your ass already and help me look for it!" Dean demanded impatiently, and Sam felt his face heat up as he untied the laces and then threw them in a random direction when Dean wasn't looking.

"Are those it?" Sam asked as he feigned curiosity. His brother gave a whoop of triumph when he looked over to see where Sam was pointing and found his laces at last. Both Sam and Lucifer couldn't help rolling their eyes.

By the time Dean was done putting the laces back in, Sam had gone to walk around the room and gather what they needed and was grateful that his "problem" had gone down when his brother deemed they could leave. The reason Sam had to keep moving was because Lucifer kept making attempts to keep him all hot and bothered!

And when he couldn't get the damn boy to sit still and have his fun, that was when he began pouting again. True, he had to be careful to an extent, but there were still things he could get away with!

So when the two brother's got into their vehicle and drove off to fight whatever it was they were after, Lucifer sat right behind his tall toy to poke and prod at him; trying to see what sort of reactions he would get and if he could get that stupid brother to give Sam strange looks that made the boy feel all uncomfortable and embarrassed.

And when Dean saw his brother behaving more strangely than usual, he would start to ask him if it was his hallucinations again. Then came the broken record "I can fix you, you sad little puppet" conversation he seemed to be having with Dean on a daily basis now. To which he would respond he was fine and that it just took time.

He really hated arguing all the time about something, but his meathead brother just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. Sometimes he wondered if it was a good thing that they stayed together as a team… but of course if he left, then his brother would get all whiny and selfish and want to drag him back again… or the idiot could end up getting himself killed by acting like an angst ridden brat.

Dean was already having a hard time dealing with Castiel being all Godly and insane. It was clear his sibling had a thing for the wayward angel and that it was probably tearing him up more than any broken wall in Sam's head could do. He knew his brother took anything that went wrong as his own fault, and so he had to try and stick by him for as long as he could and make sure the older hunter was okay.

Lucifer would laugh or roll his eyes and tell Sam that he was just trying to do good because he was pretty much the only family he had left and all that. And that he could do better if he just lost the brotherly weight dragging him down. But then they reached their destination and Sam chose to ignore the Devil over his shoulder and get the job done. Which wasn't as easy as it sounded…

With the job done, they headed on to someplace new. The ride was long and boring in Lucy's opinion. So what better way to pass the time than play with his favorite toy?! Sam had mixed feelings about this of course, because if Satan wasn't chattering away about something with those mindfucking games of his, then he started hinting at some of the things they did in cage together as he teased his vessel with caresses and touches in all of the terribly right places.

Apparently Sam was the only one who could see and feel when ever Lucifer did something. For example; when he slid his hand under Sam's shirt to play with his nipples, Dean never so much as spared a glance. And when he did look over to talk or remark, it was obvious that he didn't see anything amiss!

It was downright bizarre! The only thing that gave it away that anything was happening to him was when he made a sound or moved to either lean into the attention he was receiving or to attempt to get away from it.

But this only served to make Dean more wary of him, and he'd have to play it off as being restless or hungry or something to that effect. Most of it Dean shrugged off, but the rest he figured had something to do with either flashbacks or the hallucination of Lucifer bothering his little brother.

They reached another town, and though they didn't have a job to do there, Dean was on the lookout for one as usual. So until then they had time to goof off. In which case, the eldest Winchester hurried off to a bar in the hopes of scoring.

This of course meant that Sam finally had some time to himself… but that also meant he would be left alone with Lucifer too. Somehow he wasn't as unhappy about that as he probably should have been.

But it was still daylight out, even if it was getting close to evening, so Sam thought it best to walk around rather than stay cooped up in the motel with a pervy Devil. Besides, being on the move and out in public might keep the other from bothering him so damn much since it did put some distance between them.

There was a library that he decided to check out. He loved reading and brushing up on his research. It kept his mind busy, and who knows? Maybe he'd find a way to get rid of Lucifer or help Cas stop being a power mad, homicidal angel.

The sandy haired former angel scoffed at the other's pathetic attempt at trying to be hopeful about either of those things and proceeded to tell him that he didn't want to get rid of him at all, and he was just saying that because that's what Dean would tell him and want to happen. As it would happen, going out in public did nothing to discourage the Devil. If anything he seemed to have doubled the bastards fun!

When he would go to peer at the books through the shelves, Lucifer would either be on the other side staring back at him and every now and then trying to bait the other into paying attention to him, or he'd be right behind Sam to either block the book away that he wanted or even more frustrating (in more ways that one) he would grope at him.

He'd knock a book out of Sam's hands so the other would have to bend over to get it, and he would either grab at or pinch his bum or grasp him roughly by the hips and rub up against him. And he did this with an air of merriment, like they were a couple playing a kinky game. When Sam thought that, Lucifer smirkingly told him that his thought wasn't as far off as he assumed, and the human reddened and tried to shrug it off.

But Lucy didn't like that and decided to punish him by pinning him up against the closest wall in one of the isles of books, shocking the hunter quite a lot, and then proceeding to pull his jacket off of Sam's shoulder to roughly bite and suck on the bit of flesh that resided over the jugular.

Sam held still for fear the other might become more upset if he struggled and rip open his throat. But he couldn't help biting back a groan at the harsh treatment; leaning his head to the side to allow the other better access. This compliancy did at least help to improve his mood.

Here he'd been, trying to make their outing fun, and all he was getting was ignored or some prissy attitude! Ugh… there were times when he wished he could just kill Sam and then bring him back to repeat the process a few times, before screwing his brains out and making the stubborn vessel scream his name like a prayer.

Sam jumped a little when he felt the other cup his ass and give it a good fondling. Tentative arms reached up and draped around Lucifer's shoulders for support. A hand wove in his short sandy hair and just entwined itself in it; not daring to try and force him to do anything, but his little vessel was having the urge to touch someone and the only one there was happened to be the guy giving him love bites.

"We… we can't do this here." Sam panted as he tried to get the other to stop; his legs were starting to feel like jelly and he didn't want to be found in any awkward positions in a public library.

"Why not?" Lucifer asked uninterestedly as he paid his attention to a particularly sensitive area of skin near the taller males clavicle by giving it sharp nips and then soothing them with light kisses.

"I… umm… there are people here… and we could get caught…" He said; trying to get his brain to function, and immediately got red in the face because he knew he sounded like a shy schoolgirl. Yet another of those times when he was glad Dean wasn't there to make fun of him.

"Heheh, well if you're shy, we can go someplace more _private…_" Lucifer suggested suggestively as he met his gaze. Sam considered it, and seeing as he apparently wasn't even safe in public places, he might as well save himself some embarrassment and head back to the motel.

When they got back however, there was a "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on the doorknob and judging from the sounds coming from the place, he guessed Dean had brought back a chick. Inconsiderate jerk…

"Well at least he'll be preoccupied." Satan commented aloofly as he flipped the sign around to the side with a maid on it, before he followed Sam to the little office so he could get himself another room for the night. It was across the parking lot from their room, and he was at least glad for that because he wouldn't have to hear the noise.

Lucy was happy about it for that reason as well, but mostly to finally have Sam all to himself again. Sam popped the lock on their car and grabbed his backpack of clothes and other items from the backseat. He was glad they were only spending the night in the town and hadn't had the time to take their stuff in yet.

As soon as Sam stepped in, he spun around to hear the door shut behind him, only to see that Lucifer was now locking it (he'd made quick use of the "Do Not Disturb" sign too) as he smiled at his pretty prey.

Sam blinked and then gulped as the other began to approach him like a hungry predator. The bag slid off his arm and down his shoulder to the floor and was quickly forgotten when the bed hit the back of his legs and he collapsed back onto it.

The Devil was in front of him in a blink and began tugging off the boys clothing; tossing the jacket behind him and then pulling the shirt up and over the other's head, making sure his hands caressed every bit of flesh on the way.

He gave a small growl as he all but ripped off Sam's pants while the other tried to avoid the Morning Stars wrath by kicking off his shoes. If he had his powers, he could simply snap his fingers and the young hunter would be naked already. But in a way, he saw it as unwrapping a present. And he'd never gotten to unwrap one before, so this would be it.

Well, once the annoyingly too confining clothes were off, the former angel of Heaven felt a little better. Now they could move on to the more entertaining activities of the evening.

The former cage prisoner practically felt the other swoop down upon him as their lips crashed together in a kiss that took no time in becoming heated. Sam's eyes widened when he went from feeling the firm and clothed body against him to the erotically cool skin of the now naked Lucifer, and before he could think, his hands began to roam over the newly exposed flesh.

The Devil smiled and felt the usual self-satisfaction he did whenever he elicited the desire that the other truly felt for him but so often denied. Naturally all either of them wanted was to be loved for who they were, and it was one of the shockingly many things that they had in common. And while Lucifer had come to accept this, he knew he would have to teach Sam how to as well.

Hence the near constant attempts to persuade him through verbal and physical means. Though he much preferred the physical tactics since the human did his best to ignore whatever he said. At least this way he was getting results.

Sam was moaning as he trailed bites and kisses down his jaw line and neck, and Sam couldn't help wondering how the hell that felt so good and also if Lucifer was part vampire.

He received a harsh bite on his nipple that made him cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain, only to realize that the fallen angel must not have liked him being compared in any way what so ever to some common monster and had been punished.

"I was just joking." Sam said aloud as he glanced down at his sore nub to see if it was bleeding, which it wasn't.

"I know. I still don't like it." Was the curt response he received as he felt fingers being forced into his mouth. Seemed like ol' Lucy didn't have any patience and was intent on being a little wrathful. Sam seriously didn't need to be alone with a pissed off fallen angel and tried to think of a way to make the situation better.

Then an idea struck him, and though it may not have been the best, he hoped it would help. He gingerly took ahold of the hand probing his mouth and began sucking on those long fingers as he slid them lewdly in and out and causing the Devil to eye him bemusedly.

Lucifer was a bit taken aback by the others actions, but had to admit it felt very nice and warm. And when the other began to swirl his tongue over each and every digit in turn, it made him crave more of that adorable affection. He rolled them over so that now Sam was on top and smiled up at the baffled human as he pulled his fingers free.

"Sit up." He told Sam, and with a wary look, the other did as he was told and sat up a little. Lucifer put his saliva coated fingers right up against the others entrance and spread him open before slipping in just the tips of all three. Sam blushed and bit his lower lip; wondering what the hell the Devil was up to.

"Good. Now, ease back down and then up again, and keep doing that until I tell you otherwise." The sandy haired devil ordered genially. And though his first instinct as a Winchester was to tell Lucifer to go to Hell, he could see that behind the sweetness, there was a "don't fuck with me you weak meat sack" attitude just waiting to surface should Sam continue to be an obstinate douche about it.

SO, he did what he figured was the more preferred option (though he hated to admit it) and began moving up and down onto the other's fingers. He hissed a little at first, as he was still a tight little virgin in that respect and having all three at once was a bit much for him; seeing as the only lube they had was saliva.

At first he went a little slow; trying to get used to it, but soon Sam had quickened his pace as he tried to get those adroit appendages as far inside of him as they could go. And because he was being such a good boy, he found himself happy to receive the rewards that Lucifer would give him of twisting or curling his fingers in juuuuust the right way when he went to come back down.

When he started a scissoring motion inside of Sam, the brunette threw his head back and moaned loudly. Lucifer wanted to chortle at how easy his vessel was to manipulate, but he knew it might ruin the moment, so instead he let the other give his fingers a few more wanton thrusts before he waited until the other moved off of them; pulling them out completely and making the other have a slightly distressed look.

And when Sam went to lower himself back onto them, Lucifer grabbed his own erection and positioned it so that Sammy ended up ramming himself down onto it! At the feeling of something _much_ bigger than those three digits penetrating his virgin ass, the young hunter's eyes grew wide as he froze and tried to get up to get it out.

Lucifer wasn't going to allow that though, and gripped the other's hips firmly as he pulled him down to ease himself further inside those wonderfully hot insides. His resistant lover clenched tightly around him and if he didn't have such astonishing self-control he might have lost it right then. Sam felt his eyes beginning to water. The other was really big and it felt like someone was slowly but surly tearing him in two!

And although a part of him didn't like the pain and wanted it to stop, it was only a very small part of him. The large majority of himself wanted to feel that rock hard rod plunging into that untried part of his body and use his blood for lube if he could.

After a few seconds of internal fighting as he tried to wriggle off of the other, he stopped and gave the other such a lustfully clouded look of need that it actually caught the Devil off guard. Then, he placed his hands on Lucifer's and began working with him instead of against him.

Seeing the change in attitude piqued his curiosity. Seemed he was becoming more like the playmate he played with in the cage every second! True, he had still been stubborn and tended to fight and challenge him despite all the pleasures and tortures Lucy put him through, but when it came down to it, Sam loved it as much as he did, if not more so! And he would eventually give in to his desire. Just like he was now…

"Mmm, that's a my Sammy. Take it all in." He eagerly encouraged. Of course, seeing as this was the regular, boring human realm, he couldn't hurt the other too badly or his source of entertainment would cease to be. So, Lucifer used his hold on the other to control his movement, that way the little masochist wouldn't end up accidentally causing so much damage to himself.

He could already feel the deliciously sultry sensation of blood smearing along his length and easing him in as a little of it trickled onto him. And upon glancing down, he could see that it wasn't anything bad, probably just a little tearing that would mend. Sam didn't seem to mind it at all at the moment.

His young lover arched his back as he all but impaled himself upon the sandy haired devil. The lewdly lovely sight tearing a low groan from Lucifer that made Sam quiver and feel surreally proud that he was able to make the Devil feel good enough to make such a sexy sound.

The panting and sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with all the other sweet moans and mewls he could draw out of his human. And though both were drawing closer to their release, Sam was a little further from it as his own erection had yet to even be touched!

And after the first time of trying to attend to the need himself and having his hand slapped away, he didn't think it wise to try again. But it was starting to ache! He needed to be stroked and very badly at that! And as if to answer the hazy thoughts in his mind, the Devil grinned and spoke.

"If you want me to touch you _that badly_ Sammy… just ask me nicely." Lucifer coaxed kindly. And the words came spilling out of his mouth before they ran through their usual filter.

"Please… I-I need it." The boy keened provocatively.

"Ah, ah! Need what, Sammy?" He queried as he pulled the other down for a particularly sharp thrust; rolling his hips upward so he penetrated Sam even deeper and making the boy cry out passionately.

"I… need you… to s-stroke me." Sam blushingly managed to say between pants, his words a little slurred from their ardent activities.

"Why?" Lucifer asked, somehow able to compose himself enough to make it sound nonchalant. Sam was starting to grow a little tired and impatient of this. He wanted release and he wanted it now! It was bad enough he was still pretty horny from earlier, but it had gotten a lot worse (or better depending on point of view) since then.

"You… you know why!" He huffed out in frustration; almost pouting.

"Oh I know _that_ reason… but I mean why do you want _me_ to stroke you." The tone was still rather genial, but there was something behind it that Sam was too caught up in the feeling to catch.

"Cuz you're the only one here!" He blurted out in aggravation, only to earn himself a sudden cease in all movement as he was suddenly back on the bottom with a rather hurt and angry looking Lucifer glaring down at him.

"Oh, so you'll just lay with anyone huh? Like some common whore?!" The fallen angel all but spat acidly.

"What? N-no! That's not what I meant!" Sam stuttered, stumbling over his words as the fear began bubbling up. If he could feel the Devil having sex with him then he would undoubtedly feel it if the other felt like tearing him a new one.

There was a pregnant pause as Lucifer thought this over. He knew the other hadn't really meant what he said, but he was looking for a specific response. But right now all he was getting was fear. The sandy haired devil sighed and began stroking the other's cheek as he tried to calm his temper.

"I know… but you're such a pigheaded person… I want you to tell me why you really want me, and instead you say silly things that upset me." Lucifer sighed as Sam tried to process this.

"You _love me _Sam. I _know _you do." He said with a dangerously calm voice as he lifted up the other's long legs and placed them over his shoulders. Sam felt the heat in his face. Was this guy seriously going on about that?! How could he love the Devil?! Well… even if he _did_, it was pretty pointless since his feelings would never be returned. More than likely he would just be mocked and laughed at if he even said anything. Then he realized that Lucifer hadn't finished talking yet.

"And if you won't admit to me that you love me, then I'm just going to have to get that confession out of you the hard way…" The sandy haired figure warned; reaching down and grabbed ahold of the edge of the sheet on the bed and ripping off a strand.

"W-wait… what are you doing?" Sam asked as another strip was torn, this time longer. The longer and thicker one was twirled around so that it made a sort of rope, and though he struggled to avoid it, his wrists were once again bound, but this time to the headboard.

"I have ways of getting the truth Sam. And I'm going to get it out of you even if it takes the rest of your mortal existence… however long that may be… I still haven't decided yet you know." There was an air of teasing, but even Sam didn't think it wise to underestimate someone like Lucifer…

"But why do you even care? You're the Devil." Sam stated, as if this explained everything. With a frown, he fastened the thin strip of sheet firmly around the base of Sam's length and tied it in a bow, so as to keep him from being able to find release until Lucifer wanted him to. Sam on the other hand had no idea what it was for and merely stared at it in bewilderment.

"I care more than you know… if I didn't, why would I even keep you alive?" He said as he emphasized each word with a rough thrust.

"T-to manipulate a-and torment me…" Sam said through gritted teeth. It felt good to have the other moving inside of him again, but it felt like something was missing… something that made it not feel mind-blowing wonderful as it had before he'd ticked off Satan.

"No. If I wanted to do that I would have never made the deals I did." At this, Sam looked up at him.

"Wait… what are you talking about?" Lucifer kept up his slow and steady pace, knowing it was driving the other crazy… or crazier in his case.

"You mean you don't know? Well, how else do you think Castiel was able to raise you from perdition in the cage? He struck a deal of course." The Devil enlightened him with a smile at the memory.

"Wha- _oh yes_! I.. I mean… what was the deal?" As he had tried to ask his question, Lucy struck that sweet spot and he ended up forgetting what he meant to say for a bit.

"Oooh, nothing much. Just I would let him have your body on the condition that I get to have you in all your entirety back when you die. It's surprising how quick he was to make the deal… I was really hoping he'd give up and leave us alone though." A cool hand curled around the boys forgotten length of aching flesh and began to stroke it languidly.

"R-really?" Sam asked, somewhat shocked by how quick his former friend had been quick to damn him, though glad he was getting all the right attention again. It astonished him the stamina and composure that the Devil possessed, and couldn't help admiring that about him. Such a pleasant and honest thought made Lucifer smile and give him a kiss.

"Of course! You're _my_ vessel Sammy. No one else's. It was much better in the cage with you around and I was pretty peeved since we couldn't share your body anymore… that was such an _intimate_ time. But then we were separated in a sense and you were the only one I could really take out my love and frustration on. I can't do much with Michael except fight or argue, which just makes me angrier…" Lucifer said with a sigh as he closed his eyes; sounding a little sad that they couldn't share a body anymore.

"But then came Death… and he wanted your soul! The last bit of you that I had left! You can imagine how upset I was when he came for you! But since he isn't bound to me, I don't have much control over him. So I made a deal, seeing as I at least had an upper hand in the cage…" And it suddenly hit Sam what that deal must have been as he watched the other with increasing interest.

"So that's how…" He shut his eyes briefly when he felt the other hit that bundle of nerves again and again...

"Very good Sammy. I knew you'd catch on. And yes, I made a deal with Death that if I couldn't have you in the cage with me, that I could have you like this without being out of the cage… essentially an unbreakable bond between us. Oh, but then that tricky horseman put up a wall in your mind to block me! You have no idea how frustrating that was!" Lucifer gave a low growl at the end as he slammed a little too hard into Sam; making the boy yelp and bleed a little more.

"Oh please… just, ahh… let me…" Sam mewled as he clawed in vain at his bindings; trying to buck up into the hand and the invading length, just begging for more.

"I _would_ if you'd just admit it." Lucifer said almost poutingly as he held the other's hips down so he couldn't get any more pleasure than what he wanted him to have. Sam was going out of his mind (well more so than usual). He couldn't take it anymore, the teasing was just too much for him. If it finally got him some release, then maybe it would be worth it.

"O-okay… fine… I… I love you…" Sam finally admitted in a "are you happy now?!" sort of tone; hoping to shut the Devil up so they can get back to the sinfully good sex. There was a small bit of silence as Lucifer blinked, rather stunned that he actually confessed. But the happiness that bubbled up within him brought him back to the enjoyment at hand.

"The more you say it… the better you'll feel Sammy." Lucifer said encouragingly; picking up the pace. And Sam was just glad they weren't moving at a snails pace anymore!

"Mmmph, Lucifer! I- oh harder!.. love you!" The young hunter moaned, and his request was granted most zealously. Soon he had the boy chanting his profession like he was praying to him, and the sandy haired devil couldn't think of anything more arousing than that as he let their fervor wash over him. They soon fell out of rhythm and Lucifer grew closer to his own release.

He knew Sam would have already had his if the crafty Ruler of Hell hadn't prevented him with that devilish bow. But he didn't want the fun to end just yet. He knew a human body could only have so many orgasms, and if Sam was denied his, then it could last longer! At least that was how he decided to see it.

Sam lay there gasping and lost in the torturous throes passion. His childish lover suddenly gave a deep, chillingly seductive growl and the next thing the young hunter knew, he felt something shooting inside of him; bathing his inner most depths with a sticky liquid that seemed to feel both hot and cold at the same time, and making his tight walls contract around his wicked lover and turning the Devil on even more!

The strange stream of sperm continued on for about a minute or more; all the while he never stopped pumping into his pretty vessel as he re-claimed the restored body as his own. He decided to have mercy on Sam and untied that which kept the boy from reaching his own blissful climax; and no sooner had he taken it off and began paying the feverish flesh attention, did the brunette arch his back off of the bed and cum with such a beautiful scream that only Lucifer knew he could draw out of him.

Sam looked so much prettier as he collapsed back on the bed; droplets and smears of blood between his thighs, and covered in a sheen of sweat and the sticky result of his own lust. Lucifer eyed it like a child would finger paint and used one of his fingers to lazily smear it over Sam's taut stomach; not drawing anything in particular, just shapeless doodles.

The young Winchester was currently trying to catch his breath. His arms were starting to hurt from the strain of still being tied up and the rest of his drained body was starting to feel the soreness it naturally would from all that it had just been put through, but all of it hurt so freaking good he found that he didn't really care as he rested his head against the pillow and allowed himself to enjoy the other's playfulness.

There was a long silence before Sam felt like he could form coherent words, much less sentences, again.

"You're… a bastard…" He didn't even try to sound convincing, in fact it came out more like a term of endearment than an insult.

A small whimper of despair clawed its way out of his throat before he had the chance to stop it when Lucifer withdrew himself from his tired vessel, and he suddenly felt sadly empty. He wondered if that's how the other felt when they had been separated from sharing a body? Sam saw the other smile warmly at him before receiving a kiss, and he knew the other must be glad he was finally understanding. Hmm, he was pretty sure he got the whole "sympathy for the Devil" expression now.

"Say your sweet little lies Sammy… but you love me, don't you?" Lucifer replied in a calm yet childishly giddy manner as he grabbed the edge of the blanket and began wiping off Sam's stomach so he could comfortably lie half on top of the other.

"That depends… if I say no, will you… y'know… _make me_ say it again?" It was tired but teasing all the same, because by now the hunter had admitted to himself how he really felt about the other, despite what others may think. And though he would wisely keep these feelings between he and Lucifer, it was pretty clear the other didn't mind.

"I can't _make_ you do anything you don't _want _to Sam. But if that's how you want to play it…" He trailed off as he reached between Sam's legs before slamming all three of his fingers in far as they could go inside of the other. Sam gave a yelp, he was feeling pretty sore from all their amorous activities and didn't think he could take anymore right now.

"Gaah! Okay! Okay! I love you!" Sam conceded as he squirmed against the soothingly cool invaders, and the other chortled softly and retracted them.

"Aww! I love you too Sammy!" The Devil replied sincerely; but then again he was almost always honest with the other. He wrapped his arms around his sleepy vessel; his own body going back to its formerly clean self since he willed it to be so. At least he still could do that much.

Sam yawned and gave a sigh of relief when his wrists were untied and he turned on his side to instinctively curl into the body beside him. It wasn't but a few seconds later that the brunette was fast asleep in Lucifer's arms.

The former warrior of Heaven pulled the covers up over them and laid there watching him, since he himself didn't require sleep like the other did. And they would stay serenely like that until the other would wake. Which might be a lot sooner than the slumbering Sam would expect… but that's another story…!

* * *

**~The End... for now!~**

* * *

**Author's Note(s): Lmfao! Okay, so that's it for now! First of all, I got that line "Tell the truth and shame the Devil" from one of my all time favorite movies "Storm of the Century" because the wizard guy Andre Linoge was just awesome! X3 And he reminds me a little bit of Lucifer of how they portrayed him on "Supernatural". **

**Personally, angels are pretty wickedly awesome and powerful beings, so I think they'd have the fun powers like the ability to be all cool and composed like that during sex and have the best stamina EVER! XD Especially the Devil! I mean, HELLO, Ruler of Hell! XD The Master of Sin! Yah know? But yeah. LOL it's fun in my mind. I can totally see someone chatty like Lucifer just randomly going off and talking while Sam suffers from not being able to get off. Lmfao! **

**Remember to review! They make me smile! X3**


End file.
